Where they get off
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: This is a fic about the Naruto guys... masturbating. Short ficlets of glorious self-satisfaction, and explanations of how certain young ninja do it.
1. Shikamaru

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Shikamaru looked both ways down the hallway and closed and locked his door. He shut the blinds and curtains on his window and went to lay in his bed.

After lounging for a few minutes, his hand wandered down to his pants, unbuttoning the button. He rubbed his stomach for a moment and slipped his hand inside. He stroked his length to full hardness and kicked off his pants. With a sigh he did the handsigns for his jutsu and shadow hands raked over his skin, spreading his legs, he leaned back, holding the sign to keep the jutsu going.

One shadow hand teased him, gently stroking his lower stomach, others ran half-imaginary fingertips over each of his creamy thighs. He gasped and arched his back when his nipple was pinched. Shikamaru wanted terribly to grip something, but he wanted more for the jutsu to continue working it's magic on him. One hand pulled his hair, turning his head to the side while fingers creeped into his mouth. Shikamaru groaned around the fingers and whimpered when his cock was taken in a firm grip and stroked. The hands turned him over onto his stomach, and lifted his ass so he was no longer on his stomach, but on one shoulder and his knees. A shadow hand creeped over the soft curve of his ass and inserted a finger into him.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and moaned, the shadow fingers falling away from his mouth. The hand forced his head into the bed as another finger entered him. Shikamaru's knees were trembling. He was having such a hard time trying to keep the handsign in place. A third finger caused Shikamaru's knees to give out and he fell forward. The fingers inside him hit his prostate over and over again as Shikamaru shamelessly humped his bed. The combined friction of the shadow hand and the sheets, along with the fingers assaulting his prostate made Shikamaru come with an elated cry.

He broke the hand sign and the shadows seemed to slither away. He turned on his side and lay panting, his eyes closed. Soon, his breath evened out and he fell asleep.

-----

EN: Oh yeah, hot stuff right there... aahhhh  
You'll do well to review.


	2. Shino

Shino discarded his coat by a tree, taking a few steps toward another tree, he fingered the bulge in his pants, letting out a tiny groan, fighting off the desire to touch himself.

"Where is that tree?" Shino said to himself, urgently rubbing the bulge in his pants. Something thick ground against his ass. "There..." he hissed. The vine ripped right through the ass of his pants and entered him, making him cry out. A couple more vines wrapped around his arms, pulling his hand away from his crotch, leaving him unable to touch himself. He momentarily worried about how he would look, walking home with ripped pants, but forgot about it when th vine inside him squirmed and brushed his prostate, making him see stars. His shirt was shredded by more vines, but he didn't care. Wet vines caressed his nipples and Shino threw his head back, opening his mouth to cry out, no words escaping. A thicker vine took this oppertunity to slide into Shino's mouth. Shino sucked eagerly, flicking his tongue over the vine, making it squirm. Vines pulled off his pants, throwing them elsewhere, spreading his legs far apart, forcefully. Shino groaned when more tiny vines entered him. They squirmed inside him, brushing his special spot again and again. Shino's glasses slipped up his face and it was very obvious he was blushing. Shino looked confused when the smaller vines left him. The vine in his mouth secreted a sweet substance and left him. Shino panted, wondering why the vines were still holding him if they were satisfied. Shino licked his lips and gasped when a very thick vine prodded his entrance. "S-so big..." He whispered, biting his lip, trying desperately not to cry out when the thick vine penetrated him. "Fuck!" He cried when he gave up on holding back. He whimpered as the vine roughly slammed into him without any mercy. A thick wet vine wrapped it's self around Shino's throbbing erection, making him cry out. Shino thrashed and the vine fucked him harder, jabbing his prostate with every thrust. "I...I can't... " Shino whimpered, bucking wildly, crying out in an indescribable noise of satisfaction when he blew his load all over his taught, tensed chest and stomach. He felt a very warm substance inside him, leaking out as the vines released him, allowing him to hold onto one for support until he righted himself. When he did, the vine slithered away. Shino located his pants and put them back on, then his coat. He thanked the gods his coat was long enough to cover the hole in his pants and headed home.


	3. Neji

AN: I dont own Naruto

------

Hot water beat down on Neji as he stood in the shower, sporting an aggravating erection that just wouldn't go away.

Wrapping his hand around it he pumped hard and fast, knowing that if he took too long in the shower, someone would use their Byakugan to find out what he was doing.

After a minute of hard, fast stroking, he used his other hand, pressing a few places on his thigh, then decided to find special spots inside himself.

He reached down between his legs, bracing himself with his shoulder against the wall, he pressed his middle finger inside his tight anus, groaning from the stretching sensation. Soon, he added his index finger and scissored them. He moved his fingers towards his prostate and struck it repeatedly.

"Fuck..." he whispered, panting against the shower wall, loving the hot water beating down on his back, his legs trembling, stroking his cock and his prostate. He growled a bit and ran his thumb over the head of his cock.

That did it. Neji came, and so hard his seed splattered all over the wall of the shower and his chest, the later the water washed right away.

Neji panted against the shower wall for a few seconds before cleaning himself off, using the showerhead to clean off the wall.

He stepped out of the shower, after turning the water off, and headed to his room, relaxed, promptly falling asleep.

------

EN: Hehe, Neji is teh smex X3

AN: lol, Neji.


	4. Gaara

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Gaara lay in his bed, his inability to sleep and the Shukaku irritating the hell out of him. Shukaku was telling him to take care of his body's aching need even though he didn't want to.

Gaara soon gave up, reaching under his bed, taking out his glass dildo, holding it up with sand, grinning.

Gaara quickly rid himself of his pants, leaving his fishnet shirt on, enjoying the feel or it against his chest. Gaara spread his legs and lifted his hips a bit, supporting himself with the balls of his feet. Gaara groaned when the head of the glass cock pressed against his tight pucker, closing his eyes and fisting now clawed hands in the sheets as the head of the glass cock pressed inside him.

Panting, Gaara relaxed his muscles, or at least tried to and waited a moment for himself to adjust.

A few seconds later, he pushed the glass cock farther inside himself, arching his back, hips completely off the bed, pulling the dildo out and thrusting it back in.

"Fuck..." he whispered, ramming himself.

He cried out when the tip brushed his prostate.

One of his hands went to his cock, stroking hard and fast, the other under his fishnet shirt, digging his nails into his own chest, grunting.

Gaara groaned, and loud when he came, dragging his nails across his chest, his muscles clamping down around the glass cock, whining in pleasure.

As his release subsided, he slipped the cock from his tight ass and placed it back under his bed, the Shukaku congratulating him. Gaara cursed at the Shukaku and buried his face in his pillow.

------

AN: He he he, Gaara...

EN: Mmmm, Gaara...


	5. Kankuro

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Kankuro lay on his bed, buck naked having just taken a shower, and not even bothering to crawl under the blankets. He eyed his favorite puppet, crow, from his bed as he touched himself as though it was just something to occupy his hand.Blue chakra strings began to form and crow leaped from the wall. The puppet walked over to Kankuro, who spread his legs. Crow knelt on the bed, looming over Kankuro, who's stroking of his own organ sped up.

Crow reached out and dug sharp tipped fingers into Kankuro's thighs.Kankuro gasped, his hand he was controlling the puppet with rested on the bed above his head. He twitched his fingers and the puppet crawled up his body.

Kankuro gasped, even though he was the one causing crow to do this.

Crow lifted Kankuro's legs and something very had and thick was pressed against Kankuro's pucker. Kankuro groaned as the head of a psuedo-cock was pressed into him, hard and fast--without preparation.

Kankuro closed his eyes tight and moaned out in ecstasy, twitching his middle finger repeatedly as the puppet gripped his hips with sharp fingers and thrust hard into him.

"Ah... haaah... Crow..." Kankuro breathed.

His stroking sped up, his muscles clenching around the fake cock inside himself. He groaned, spilling his seed all over himself. The puppet continued to thrust until Kankuro's release was complete, making Kankuro's experience heavenly. As soon as the act was finished, Crow jumped back. Kankuro twitched his hand again and the puppet was spooning him, an they were under blankets Kankuro sighed blissfully and whispered something about not wanting to take another shower as he drifted off to sleep.

-----

AN: Yay for Kankuro! I lovers him.

EN: X3


	6. Sasuke

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Sasuke smiled wickedly as he lit a candle. He watched it burn, satisfied as the melted wax pooled in the candle, burning nicely, smelling faintly of baby powder. The candle was sitting on his bedside stand.

Sasuke lay back and rid himself of his shorts, which was all he was wearing.

Sasuke let his hand wander over his chest and down his stomach to his cock, which was rapidly hardening.

The room was dark, all except for the candle light, and that suited Sasuke just fine.

He groaned as he gripped his cock, started stroking slowly, and quickly sped up.  
With his free hand, he reached up to the candle, and took it off the stand. He lifted it over himself and poured a little of the burning wax onto his chest. He let out a satisfied moan as the hot wax burned his skin.

Sasuke's hand sped up, jerking quicker as he moved the candle down, pouring a little wax over his stomach, breathing heavily, enjoying the slight pain it created.

Sasuke hissed when he poured the wax over his cock and bucked up into the hot wet substance, it running over his hand and cooling as he came with a loud groan, his seed leaking out under the thin layer of wax on his cock, dripping down to his thighs and the sheets underneath him.

Sasuke lay back and allow the wax to completely cool and his seed to drip off of him.

When his orgasm subsided, he stood to clean himself up with the soiled sheet, throwing it into the corner when he was finished, laying back on the bed, putting his hand under the pillow behind his head, he promptly fell asleep.

-----

AN: Ahehehehe... people wanted this, so they got it.


	7. Chouji

AN: I don't own Naruto. **If you don't like Chouji, don't fucking read!  
**  
Chouji was holding a doughnut in his hand. He hadn't been on a mission lately and he'd just finished a bag of potato chips. No missions, no immediate danger, no need for extra chakra. Chouji was content, if not, a little horny. Food wasn't Chouji's only need. He ran a finger over the chocolate frosting on top, grinning, bringing it up to his face and licking it. He moaned his approval and looked around. He sat the doughnut back on the plate and walked over to his bedroom door, shutting and locking it.

Making his way back to his bed, he looked at the doughnut, noticing the frosting was the same color as the hair of a certain shinobi he was particularly fond of. He picked up the doughnut and smelled it. It wasn't one of his particular favorite smells, but it was pleasant nonetheless. Chouji sat it back down and stripped naked. He lay on his bed and sighed, contently.

He soon grew restless as he stared at the doughnut. He felt his face heat up as he yet again reached out for it, taking it, rubbing it against his half-hard cock. He let out a tiny moan, and stroked himself a bit. When he was fully hard, he pressed the doughnut down over his cock, piercing it, the cream filling spilling out the top through the chocolate filling. Chouji moaned and raised the doughnut, bringing it back down.

He continued to fuck the sweet pastry, the filling slick against his hard cock.  
When he released, Chouji arched his back, watching in awe as his seed ran over the chocolate frosting and down the side.

Chouji brought his hand, which was covered in several kinds of cream to his lips and licked it.

Embarrassed, he quickly stood and threw the doughnut in the garbage can, finding his towel on the floor from the previous nights shower and cleaning himself off.

Now that his chakra was incomplete, he decided to redress and head out for a small snack.

AN: Don't say anything negative about this chapter, or I swear, I will flame you right back. Revie, please!


	8. Kiba

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Kiba laid on his back in the grass, looking around, no one in sight

Kiba laid on his back in the grass, looking around, no one in sight. Akamaru returned from his patrol and barked at Kiba, saying that no one was there. Akamaru laid down beside Kiba.

"Good boy," Kiba said, petting the other lovingly.

"God..." Kiba complained, looking up at the trees around the area. "I am so horny..." he whined, bringing his other hand down to rub at the growing bulge in his pants, his fingernails turning into claws as he looked at the dog beside him. "You know what to do..." he growled.

Akamaru barked and transformed into an almost exact copy of his master.

Akamaru leaned over Kiba, licking his lips as he ripped off Kiba's pants, forcefully spreading the others legs, at which Kiba gasped. Akamaru leaned down and pressed his lips to Kiba's, biting Kiba's bottom lip roughly, making the other gasp and arch his back against Akamaru.

"Akamaru..." Kiba breathed, groaning as he felt an erection rub against his brief- clad backside.

Kiba wrapped his legs around Akamaru's hips, reaching between them to pull his underwear to the side enough that Akamaru could press his length into the panting, moaning boy beneath him.

"Oh, fuck..." Kiba whispered as Akamaru thrust hard into him, not giving him any time to adjust to the large cock forced into him. Kiba wrapped his arms around Akamaru's shoulders and buried his face in the others neck, Akamaru howling in pleasure as he rammed Kiba, who gasped and moaned shamelessly.

"Ha-Harder!" Kiba growled.

Akamaru whined and thrust rougher into Kiba, letting out grunts of his own, whining, trying to tell Kiba he was about to cum.

"Do it," Kiba ordered, rubbing his own cock through his underwear, groaning as he felt Akamaru's cock twitch inside him.

Akamaru howled once more as he rammed deep into Kiba and spilled his seed inside the other with a whimper.

Kiba groaned and put his hand inside his briefs, fisting his cock roughly, pulling his underwear down a little, crying out as he came, groaning in pleasure as his seed ran down his cock and over his fingers.

Akamaru pulled out and with a poof of smoke turned back into his dog form.

"Fuck..." Kiba whispered, flicking off the seed that was on his hand in the grass and found his pants Akamaru had torn off, putting them back on. Kiba curled up next to his dog and fell asleep, nuzzling Akamaru's fur.

AN: I lovers Kiba-kun... Yay for Man-Beast clone!


	9. Naruto

EN: Sad as it is, we don't own Naruto... or his penis.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto giggled to himself as he walked in the door to his house, shutting it and locking it behind himself. His face was tinted a bit red as he made his way through the house, locking himself in his bedroom.

He stripped quickly, pulling the covers back on his bed, he flopped down onto it, grinning and stretching out.

Naruto hummed, moaning slightly as his thighs rubbed together, and then spread his legs.

He moved his hand down to his length, teasing the hard flesh and gasping lightly.

Naruto thought back to his training today; learning how to control how much power was in the Rasengan.

"What a great way to train!" Naruto gasped as he ran his palm over the tip of his erection.

Naruto's breath hitched as he felt his chakra begin to swirl about his cock. He gasped at the heat of his own energy, followed by the cool breeze of wind.

"Oh god..." he whispered.

Naruto held on to the Rasengan as long as he could before the energy vanished and his seed splashed over his stomach.

"Huh..." he thought aloud, "If I could master this, this would make for really easy clean up when I ... masturbate..." Then his face turned red. "But hopefully by the time I master this, I won't need to masturbate..." he said and closed his eyes. "I'll clean up tomorrow."

XxXxXxXxX

EN: FINALLY! This "Fic" is finally done! Finally, finally done! Yaaay, Naruto. Please review, and tell us if you think some of them should definitely do this again...


End file.
